cleftdfandomcom-20200216-history
Celerius
Description Appearance Celerius is as typical a Saiyan as one can be. Sporting his race's black, ungrowing hair, Celerius's is short while a mustache and goatee adorn his lower face. A lifetime of battle and physical activity has sculpted his body to the peak of physical condition. Celerius dresses himself in his race's standard battle attire: a form-fitting jumpsuit (blue, in his case), a pair each of white gloves and white, yellow-tipped boots, and a torso-covering suit of battle armor with yellow banded pauldrons. All are extremely expandable to accomodate the Saiyan ability to transform into a gigantic ape under the full moon. Adorning the Saiyan's left ear is a mechanical device known as a "scouter." The earpiece is a two-way communicator allowing two or more scouter-wearing beings to converse with one another and projecting out and to the front of the eye is a colored lens (red, in Celerius's case) that can display the location of surrounding power signatures and the approximate power level of a targeted creature. Attitude Generations of dominating all who cross their paths has bred the Saiyan race with an incredible arrogance while their warrior upbringing has drilled into them an enormous sense of pride. Damaging a Saiyan's pride is merely one step below killing them and almost always earns that warrior's unbridled rage and thirst for revenge and Celerius is no exception. Haughty and arrogant to a fault, he looks down on those who have not earned his respect. Abilities Combat Celerius is most proficient in unarmed combat, adapting his fighting style in order to best take advantage of his enemy's weaknesses. He is also skilled at range with quick bursts of energy projectiles and small, sustained energy beams. Skills The ability to manipulate the energy around and within themselves is a staple of a Saiyan's battle prowess, from flight to devastating beams of pure, concentrated energy. Celerius possesses the following energy-based abilities: *'Powerup:' Pausing to draw in energy from the surrounding area, Celerius is able to restore his energy reserves or temporarily push them past their limits for a boost in strength and speed. *'Flight:' Rising up on a blanket of energy, Celerius is able to propel himself through the air at up to many times his natural running speed. *'Blast:' From baseballs to basketballs, a wide size range of energy blasts can be shot toward a target. A continuous barrage of these blasts can be unleashed on a target to great effect, but it can leave an overzealous shooter with little energy. *'Beam:' Collecting a larger amount of energy, Celerius is able to project a beam from his hand(s) that can be controlled to follow a mobile target, among other uses. Legends speak of a Saiyan who achieved incredible power over a thousand years ago. Nobody knows the secret to unlocking the power of the "Super Saiyan" and none have duplicated the feat since then. History Under the employ of the World Trade Organization, Celerius was one of many from a wide variety of races charged with flying from planet to planet, sterilizing each for sale to prospective bidders. While on a simple assignment that Celerius began referring to as "blue milk runs," his space pod fell victim to a spatial rift. Upon arriving at the other side of this rift, the Saiyan began his descent toward the planet that loomed below. Category:Player Characters